Tan solo buenos amigos
by Karin7787
Summary: La pasión se enciende, amor, odio, dudas, preocupación...muchos sentimientos mezclados en loscorazones de Yuki y Kyô ¿logrará florecer al fin amor entre ambos? Chap 4 subido! dejen reviews muchos reviews xfa! Matane!
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Uolaa!

¿¡Algún fan del yaoi? ¿¡Algún fan de fruits basket? ¿¡Algún fan de ambooos?

Este es nuestro primer fict, directito salido del horno... Esperamos que os guste (¡¡y que nos digáis si os ha gustado en los reviews...!)

Por una mirada, un mundo,

por una sonrisa, un cielo,

por un beso... yo no sé

qué te diera por un beso 

KarinSoma (Sayu y Asrial)

Capítulo 1 – **_Por una mirada, un mundo... _**

Yuki se despertó demasiado temprano, como cada día. La oscura noche aún no quería dejar paso a las primeras luces del alba pero las pesadillas, cada vez más frecuentes, no le dejaban dormir mucho más. Aquella maldita habitación... oscura, tétrica... Su cuerpo menudo y frágil tembló e intentó borrar las imágenes casi dando un brinco fuera de la cama. Cogió la ropa perezosamente y se encaminó hacia la ducha, a ver si podía despejarse del todo. Como cada mañana, Kyo estaba entrenando duro para así, algún día, poder vencer a Yuki, su eterno rival. Cuando acabó, totalmente agotado y sudoroso, se encaminó hacia la ducha para relajarse.

Yuki se le quedó mirando, sorprendido, al verle plantado con una toalla sobre el brazo delante del baño, igual que él.

-Iba yo delante- soltó, algo seco. No entendía aún la razón, pero jamás le salía una palabra amable con él. Ni siquiera lo hacía conscientemente.

-A ver, rata... ¿Crees que puedes colarte?-dijo enfadado-Pues si eso crees, luchemos.

Yuki suspiró

-¿No crees que empiezas a resultar algo aburrido, Kyo?- soltó, cansinamente- Voy delante y punto, cuando quiera ver como te dan una paliza ya contrataré a un crío de cinco años para que lo haga...-entró en el baño, dejándole con la palabra en la boca e indignado, lo sabía. Comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, con movimientos suaves

No le dio tiempo a acabar cuando de repente entró Kyo. Odiaba que le dejasen a medias

-¡¿A un crío! ¡¡Con quién crees que esta hablando, estúpido!

Yuki se cubrió, indignado. Odiaba su cuerpo. Demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado, demasiado suave... demasiado poco varonil.

-¡¡Sal de aquí, maldito gato!

Kyo rió, divertido

-¿Qué? Ahora me tienes miedo ¿no?

-¡¡He dicho que salgas!- estalló, empezando a enfurecerse- ¡¡Sal o te arrepentirás!

-Que miedo me das, ¿no ves cómo tiemblo?-dijo engreídamente-ven, a ver si te atreves

Yuki notó como sus sangre empezaba a bullir por la rabia. Soltó el pijama que sostenía contra su pecho y dio dos veloces pasos hasta él. En menos de un par de segundos, y sin que Kyo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, Yuki le había lanzado fuera del baño, empotrándole contra la pared.

-¡¡Aprende a luchar antes de ponerte en plan perdonavidas, gato estúpido!- cerró con un buen portazo

Kyo se quedó sorprendido. Yuki siempre se enfadaba con él pero esta vez veía cansancio en su cuerpo, tristeza y...¿dolor?

El muchacho se apoyó en la puerta que acaba de cerrar, suspirando por el cansancio. Se metió bajó el chorro de agua caliente y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que le recorriese el cuerpo tranquilamente. Y, a pesar de la pequeña bronca, se dio prisa para que él no tuviese que esperar. Salió, con un albornoz que le cubría entero, secándose la cabeza.

-Todo tuyo- dijo, más seco de lo que pretendía

Kyo, por primera vez en su vida, calló. No sabía porqué, pero presentía que algo malo le pasaba a Yuki. Fue por eso por lo que calló, sí, para ayudarle, de algún modo, sin que éste se diera cuenta

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido por su silencio. Sus ojos, algo rasgados y de un extraño color alilado se quedaron como atrapados en los de Kyo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Llevaban casi un año viviendo juntos y era la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraban. La verdad es que eran como él, arrojados, demasiado descarados, aunque con una viveza y un ansia por vivir que le merecían elogios de todo tipo... Sí... benditos ojos, de un color tan extraño, como los suyos, del color del fuego...

Los pensamientos de Kyo eran... demasiado parecidos. Jamás se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos y... en ese instante... fue como si hacerlo era lo único que le diese sentido a la vida. Eran como el agua, con un fondo violeta. La sensación que da ese bendito elemento, la... la tranquilidad... Una tranquilidad capaz de amansar al fuego, cuando, rebelde y abrasador, quemaba todo lo que le rodeaba... Y era justamente lo que le ocurría a él... por vez primera, aquella rabia que siempre recorría su cuerpo se desvanecía. ¿Era Yuki capaz de hacer eso,¿ Era él, la persona que detestaba con toda su alma, la única capaz de otorgarle paz?

No entendía nada y todo era por esos ojos, esos tímidos ojos

Fuego... sí... la verdad es que relucían con tal intensidad que le recordaron a las brasas que ardían cada vez con más y más fuerza a media que el aire les daba vida... Una vida que, finalmente, las reduciría a cenizas. Por alguna extraña razón sus ojos se medio nublaron y su frente se frunció. Su garganta, que hacía rato que no pronunciaba palabra, soltó un leve quejido lastimero. Avergonzado, bajó el rostro, logrando romper el hipnótico contacto, y se fue rápidamente hasta su habitación, donde necesitó varios minutos para poder recuperarse.

Kyo tardó en reaccionar. ¿Qué le había pasado? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda... Aún notaba esos ojos mirándolo fijamente... y no podía apartarlo de su mente. Así que, para despejarse, entró rápidamente en el baño y se relajó en la bañera.

Poco después, en el desayuno, Tooru les miraba a ambos, muy extrañada. Le daba miedo preguntar por si de nuevo estallaban en gritos y peleas, así que disfrutó del primer desayuno tranquilo desde la llegada de Kyo, sonriendo...

De camino al instituto, sin embargo, la calma aparente la pareció, más que nunca, una señal inequívoca de que la peor discusión estaba por llegar. Nerviosa, intentó romper el hielo.

-Y... um... ¿Tenéis muchos deberes para este fin de semana?

Yuki la miró, con esa media sonrisa bailándole en los labios, como de costumbre.

-No muchos, Tooru- "La conciliadora", añadió para sí- He ido haciendo durante la semana para que no se me acumulasen..

-¿Y tu, Kyo?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Yo he hecho la mitad-dijo secamente

Yuki, algo nervioso, dejó de mirar fijamente al suelo y le miró a él, levemente.

Eso no pasó desapercibido, no para Kyo.

-Bueno...yo...voy adelantándome que tengo cosas que hacer.

Yuki le miró alejarse, sin decir nada.

Ese día, durante las clases, su mente se distraía con demasiada facilidad. Acabó mirando por la ventana, pensativo, apoyado en un codo.

Por el contrario, Kyo intentó no pensar y siempre se mantenía ocupado. Decidió hacerse creer que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que todo había sido una chorrada causada por su imaginación.

-Yuki... ven un momento, por favor...-dijo el profesor, al acabar la clase.

Yuki acabó de recoger rápidamente y se acercó, preocupado por si le había notado lo despistado que estaba. Lo único que le faltaba era una llamada a su casa diciendo que llevaba un tiempo "algo en las nubes"

-¿Si, profesor?

-Verás... no sé si sabes que en el otro grupo ha llegado un alumno... algo problemático de intercambio...

Como la noticia era de dominio público (todos los estudiantes se dedicaban a esquivarle), el profesor no creyó que debía decir más, hasta ver su cara de no entender nada.

-Yuki... ¿Qué narices te pasa? No pareces tú...

-Yo... estoy muy ocupado, profesor...

El hombre le miró con interés.

-Ahora ya no sé si es buena idea pedirte...

-¿Pedirme el qué?- dijo, al verle titubear

-Pedirte que intentes integrarle

Kyo había visto cómo Yuki era llamado por el profesor y en parte estaba preocupado por saber qué pasaba, aunque no dijo nada. Su sorpresa llegó luego, cuando le vio aparecer... con... ¡¿un chico! ¡¡Qué además no conocía! Sin saber cómo ni por qué la rabia se apoderó de él y fue hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

-... También podrías formar parte de... ¿Kyo? ¿pasa algo?- dijo, extrañado, al verle detrás suyo

El otro alumno le miró, desafiante. Bien les sacaba a ambos una cabeza y algo y parecía un armario con patas, igual que los de los gimnasios.

Con una sonrisa intentó parecer amable, aunque lo único que logró fue que todos sus compañeros excepto Yuki y aquel muchacho se llenaran de miedo.

-Anda Yuki... has hecho un nuevo amigo, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es un alumno nuevo, se llama Arashi

-Arashi..., ... bueno y... ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó, mirando a Yuki fijamente

-P...pues... le decía que... que debería entrar en... la asociación de estudiantes o... en algún grupo de deporte o... así- dijo, sonrojándose levemente y volviendo a mirar al alumno, intentando ignorarle.

-bueno, pues entonces te acompañaré para enseñarle el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo, desafiante.

-¿Acompañarnos?- Yuki volvió a mirarle, confuso- No... no hace falta

-No...insisto, creo que si es nuevo no debe tener amigos así que si somos dos para él será más divertido.

-Sí...-tenía sentido, pero no entendía desde cuándo Kyo era tan amable.

La visita comenzó en ese mismo instante y Yuki le fue presentando a los alumnos conforme se iban cruzando con ellos, parándose y conversando levemente para que todos viesen que "el Nuevo" no era una versión reencarnada de ningún asesino en serie, como ya se decía por ahí. También le presentó a varios profesores, le metió en las aulas de las actividades, le recomendó varias...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

El muchacho, tras pensárselo, soltó

-Que todo esto es una mierda y tú un memo chupaculos

¿Qué le has dicho?-dijo desprendiendo rabia por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo-¿Cómo lo has llamado, aquí el único que puede meterse con él soy yo ¿te enteras?-dijo mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Kyo!- amonestó Yuki, tocándole ligeramente el brazo. Sintió como una descarga y estuvo a punto de retirar la mano más velozmente de lo que la había acercado, pero no quería que se apaleasen- Déjale... vamos.

Kyo se apartó repentinamente, cogió a Yuki y casi lo arrastró hasta la salida. De pronto se paró en seco y se giró para observarle. Yuki estaba como en estado de shok por cómo se había comportado, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte igual después de que te digan eso!

Le miró, ligeramente sonrojado y algo avergonzado. Acabó por encogerse de hombros, sin entender la causa de su rabia.

-¿Y qué gano enfadándome?

-No es enfadarte o no enfadarte, sino hacer que te respeten...Bueno da igual, regresemos a casa.

-De lo que me hablas es de orgullo... y yo pienso que hay cosas que están por encima, como al dignidad y la comprensión. ¿Has pensado qué le llevó a decirme eso?

-¡¿ Y tu no entiendes que no se trata de eso, Te ha dicho eso después de que tú le hicieras un favor amablemente. Tu eres persona y lo más importante es que te respeten. Estás muy equivocado si crees que hay cosas más importantes que el respeto. Sé que yo no soy un buen ejemplo de ello y que...siempre...me meto contigo...pero...-De pronto enmudeció, y sorprendido descubrió que había hablado más de la cuenta. A él no le importaba lo que le pasase a Yuki...¡¿o si!

Yuki se le quedó mirando, anonadado. De nuevo notó un calor en las mejillas, señal de que se estaba sonrojando. Bajó el rostro.

-Es tontería, Kyo... No merece la pena que cosas así me afecten... yo... no merece la pena... Vamos a buscar a Tooru y volvamos a casa.

Se dirigieron otra vez a clase, pensando que allí la encontrarían, pero no fue así. Hablaron con una chica que les dijo que Tooru había comentado que tenía que ir a trabajar, así que se quedaron los dos solos, pensativos.

-Yo... tendría que... que quedarme...-susurró Yuki, sin mirarle- Ve yendo...

-Kyo...-por segunda vez aquel día, volvió a tocarle, estaba vez para zarandearle ligeramente. Notó de nuevo como una descarga que hizo que sus dedos le hormiguearan.

Kyo dio un pequeño salto, puesto cómo estaba distraído no había oído nada de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué decías?

-Yo... que... tengo que quedarme a hacer unas cosas y... que te fueses... yendo

Kyo le miró sin saber que decirle. Ahora lo que menos le apetecía era regresar a casa, tenía la mente llena de preocupaciones y ya se sabe que en casa de los Soma nunca hay tranquilidad.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato más aquí-dijo casi susurrando-ya me iré más tarde; tú ve tranquilo y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Vale...-Yuki huyó, no se podía llamar de otra manera. Correteó, aferrándose a su cartera como si de ello dependiese su vida. Se perdió en una de las clases vacías y suspiró, hecho un mar de dudas. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Kyo estaba tan amable? El gato tal y como había sido hasta ese momento era... bueno, era más predecible, más controlable y... le daba menos trabajo. Volvió a suspirar y escuchó que la puerta se abría. Casi aguantó la respiración

-Eh, guapito de cara... Te he visto entrar aquí, así que no te escondas...

Yuki no se escondía, no... Sólo había acabado, por casualidad, sentado en el suelo, tras la mesa del profesor.

-Puedes salir, no te haré daño... de momento-soltó, con una fea sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Yuki se incorporó, algo tembloroso

-¿Qué narices te pasa? No me escondo... no de tí, al menos

-¿ A no? ¿Entonces de quién? ¿De tu novio?-mientras hablaba se acercaba más y más a él.

-¿Qué...?- Yuki retrocedió, instintivamente, quizá más de lo que había dicho que de él- ¡¡No digas bobadas! ¡¡Kyo y yo nos odiamos!

Arashi sonrió cada vez más divertido.

-¿Kyo? ¡Ahh... el pelirrojo! ¿Quién ha hablado de él?

-¿Q... qué? ¿De... de qué hablas? Es el único que... nos ha... acompañado...

-Sí, pero hay muchos más chicos en esta escuela... ¿o no?

-Sí, pero no me has visto discutir con ningún otro- dijo, empezando a recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial- Y dudo que intentes tomarme el pelo con alguien que ni conoces... Porque... es justo eso lo que pretendes, ¿no? Intimidarme, como has hecho con todos- se plantó, bien tieso, con los brazos cruzados y mirada furibunda- Y pensar que te he defendido... ¿Acaso te he hecho algo para que me trates así?

Arashi no respondió, sólo dio una vuelta a su alrededor para observarlo bien.

¿Entonces no te gusta ese tal Kyo?- susurró desafiante a un palmo de la cara de Yuki

-No te importa quién me gusta o me deja de gustar, así que déjame tranquilo

Enfurecido, Arashi, demasiado acostumbrado a hacer siempre su voluntad, agarró a Yuki por la barbilla y le besó.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Kyo había decidido ir a buscar a Yuki para no tener que volver sólo. Oyó un ruido que provenía de un aula vacía y, sorprendido, se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Yuki se revolvió, intentando alejarle, pero aquella agresión le había dejado demasiado atontado como para poder defenderse. Aquel matón de tres al cuarto sujetó sus manos y Yuki protestó, retorciéndose todo lo que podía, mientras emitía medio gritos ahogados por los labios de aquella bestia.

Kyo se quedó paralizado. Eso que Yuki tenía tanta urgencia por hacer... ¿Era verse con ese imbécil? No se lo podía creer... Iba a cerrar la puerta cuándo vio cómo Yuki se resistía e intentaba escapar y cómo ésa bestia de Arashi, le tenía sujeto.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-soltó mientras Arashi, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, recibiera su puño en toda la cara.

Yuki salió despedido al suelo y se quedó sentado, con los labios irritados y enrojecidos

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, mosquita?- soltó Arashi, con una mano sobre el golpe y mirada asesina.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima ¡¿me has entendido!

-¿¡Quién lo dice? ¿¡Tú?- soltó, con tono de guasa.

Kyo se acercó velozmente y volvió a pegarle, aunque esta vez en el estómago.

-Kyo...-dijo Yuki, que seguía intentando reaccionar. Quería decirle demasiadas cosas, como que no merecía la pena.

Una vez Arashi quedó definitivamente en el suelo, tras varios minutos de fuertes golpes, patadas y puñetazos, y aunque los dos estaban muy heridos, Kyo se levantó con cuidado, cogió a Yuki y se lo llevó sin decir nada.

-Kyo...-insistió Yuki, mirándole, asombrado- Estás... estás herido...

Kyo siguió callado, le dolía la cabeza y no aguantaba más.

-Yo...-su cuerpo magullado se resintió.

-¡Kyo!- le rodeó con sus brazos, no sabiendo si se desplomaría. Sus cuerpos chocaron y Yuki se mareó por la sensación de tenerle tan cerca y de una forma tan íntima.

Kyo, no había perdido el conocimiento aunque estaba débil. de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía muy cerca esos ojos que anteriormente le habían cautivado, que las manos finas y suaves de Yuki le sostenían, que esos labios enrojecidos se encontraban a menos de un palmo de él.

-¿Estás... estás bien?- susurró, sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo.

-Si...bueno...-dijo tímidamente

-¿Te... suelto?

Kyo no sabía que responder, tenía que soltarse, pero en el fondo de su corazón no quería.

-¿K... Kyo?- Yuki le miraba, esperando que dijese que no- Vamos... iremos a la enfermería...

-Espera...yo...siento no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarte-dijo con unos ojos brillantes que mostraban una gran tristeza.

-N... no importa...-dijo, sorprendido, mirándole- No ha sido tu culpa...- Fueron hasta la enfermería, con pasos lentos. Estaba cerrada, pues el colegio había acabado hacía ya varias horas- Escucha... yo... podría curarte en casa..

Kyo le miró tiernamente.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes...

-Sí, sí me preocupo... faltan unas horas para que llegue Tooru... te acuestas y... te curo y... así ella no se preocupa... vamos...-volvió a tironear de él y fueron caminando con pasos vacilantes hasta casa. Una vez allí, Yuki le ayudó a subir y abrió su cuarto. Era la primera vez que estaba allí desde su llegada y lo miró todo con cierta curiosidad. Le recostó, soltando un leve suspiro de cansancio- Iré a por el botiquín... ¿Por qué no te vas poniendo el pijama?

Estaba cansado y el dolor de las heridas se le hacía casi insoportable. se puso la parte de abajo del pijama como pudo y se volvió a tumbar justo cuando Yuki entraba con el botiquín.

-Déjame ver...-con el ceño fruncido le fue tocando ligeramente, sin apenas moverle para no provocarle más dolor. Sus dedos eran fríos en contacto con su cuerpo, que parecía arder.

Kyo se retorcía puesto que, aunque Yuki iba con cuidado, le dolía. De pronto cogió su mano.

-M...muchas gracias-musitó

El muchacho le miró, levemente sonrojado

-De... de nada... Vamos... ahora me... me toca tu cara... Tooru mañana se dará cuenta, seguro...- intentó no mirarle, pero notaba sus ojos fijos en él, lo que le hizo ponerse cada vez más y más nervioso.

-¿Y tú... cómo estás después de lo... que te ha hecho?-dijo, suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante.

-Me... me duelen... los labios y... las muñecas...

Kyo pasó sus dedos por los labios de Yuki, de una manera suave, cómo si fueran a romperse. Luego, cogió sus muñecas delicadamente y repitió la acción.

Yuki dio un respingo y su respiración se agitó

-¿Qué... qué haces?- musitó

-Yo... nada... perdóname. Sólo quería comprobar que no hubiera ninguna herida... Ya estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar así que puedes irte-dijo secamente.

No sabía porqué lo había hecho y se sentía estúpido, así que decidió que haría cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Yuki le miró

-No pienso irme, por muy desagradable que te pongas...

Kyo no le miró, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo. Por primera vez el valiente Kyo tenía miedo.

-Kyo...-musitó, sonrojado, sujetando su barbilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: " Por una sonrisa un cielo" 

Kyo se maldecía porque no podía sentir odio hacia la persona que tenía delante. Por primera vez veía a Yuki como de la familia...y eso no le gustaba

-Yo... muchísimas gracias por... por todo lo que has hecho por mí... yo... de verdad que te estoy muy agradecido...

-De...de nada pero piensa que no lo he hecho por ti, si no porque ese tal Arashi se aprovecha de la gente.

Yuki apartó la mano y sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo. Le miraron con cierto aire de tristeza.

-Gracias de igual modo...

Kyo no quería que él supiera que no lo odiaba. Por culpa de la rata el gato quedó fuera de los signos del zodiaco y por eso todo el mundo lo rechazaba. No,... no quería que vieran la realidad, que era débil como cualquier persona. Nunca mostraba lo que sentía por miedo a que le hicieran más daño y ahora no sería distinto.

Mañana la inmensa mayoría de tus heridas habrán cerrado... aunque mejor que no vayas a clase, Tooru se preocupará si te ve así.

-No...no le digas nada a Tooru, no quiero que ella me vea así. Dile que tengo dolor de cabeza o invéntate una excusa para que no se entere por favor.

-Si que te preocupa ahora lo que ella piense ¿no?- soltó, algo seco

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me preocupara?

Yuki le miró, dolido

-Pues disimulabas bien. Buenas noches- salió, con un medio portazo, y se marchó a su cuarto, donde estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar sin saber la razón.

¿Qué le pasa a Yuki, no entiendo porqué se ha ido así.¿Será...que a él le gusta Tooru? 

Yuki durmió mal y se levantó con un humor de perros. Fue hacia la ducha, como cada mañana, y se le encontró allí, afortunadamente aún vestido.

-¡¡Fuera!

Esa mañana Kyo tampoco estaba de buen humor. No había podido descansar por el dolor que le provocaban las heridas.

-Hoy no...no me quiero pelear contigo.

-¡¡Pues sal de aquí!

Sin saber porqué, se apartó y lo dejó pasar. Era un día de lluvia y ya se sabe que en esos días Kyo nunca estaba de buen humor.

-Ya te he dicho que no me quiero pelear contigo.

-¡¡Mejor para tí!- cerró con un fuerte portazo y se metió bajo la ducha y, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que no solo eran gotas de agua lo que surcaba su rostro. Lloraba.

Poco después, Tooru le preguntó qué pasaba con Kyo, lo que provocó una mala contestación y una disculpa después. Fueron solos a clase, en silencio. Yuki se sentía muy mal y era incapaz de decirla nada. El día fue horriblemente largo y aburrido, Yuki se distrajo más que nunca, bostezaba y era incapaz de resolver ningún ejercicio bien. De vuelta a casa, solo, se puso a llover con fuerza. Yuki ni se tomó la molestia de echar a correr.

Kyo había dejado medio atrás todo lo sucedido el día anterior ,no porqué no le importara, sino porqué el día era insoportable y si hubiera abierto la boca seguro que se hubiera ocasionado una pelea. Estaba cansado así que se mantuvo callado todo el día. Cuando regresaba a casa, solo , ya que no quería ver ni a Tooru ni a Yuki, encontró a unos metros de distancia una silueta bañada por la lluvia.

¿Es...es un ángel? 

Yuki se apartó el pelo del rostro y levantó levemente la cabeza, casi chocando con él

-¿Kyo? ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? Vas a coger una pulmonía...

Es..es Yuki. ¡¡Qué tonto he sido mira que confundirlo con un ángel! Pero la verdad es que lo parecía. Su pelo, su rostro, sus labios, su mirada...y esas manos que parecían de cristal. Seguro que si los ángeles existieran serían así. 

Kyo no se podía mover, le parecía ver a otro Yuki, un Yuki que él no conocía.

-Kyo...-musitó, empezando a preocuparse. Las gotas de la lluvía bajaban lentamente por su rostro, acariciándolo. Su pelo, normalmente desordenado, estaba mojado... todo él estaba... parecía... vulnerable.

Ambos se quedaron bajo la lluvia, mirándose, pero una tercera figura apareció de pronto.

-¡¡Yukiiii! ¡¡Te estás mojando, ¿qué haces! ¡¡Te resfriarás- Haru apareció de pronto, montando escándalo. Le cogió y le arrastró hacia la casa y Yuki se dejó llevar, aunque miró hacia atrás, reacio a romper el contacto.

Kyo no se movió, permaneció inmóvil bajo la lluvia, cómo si esperase que el ángel volviese y le acariciase con esas finas y suaves manos de cristal tibio.

-¡¡Para! ¡¡Haru, paraaaa!- Yuki se sentía un muñeco, zarandeado por Haru. En verdad le estaba secando a conciencia con una toalla seca. Primero fue el pelo, pero ahora, con todo el cabello revuelto y de punta, a medio secar, y tras casi arrancarle la camisa de cuajo, le secaba el cuerpo, mientras Yuki apenas podía respirar.

-¡¡Puedes estarte quieto! Sabes perfectamente que tienes problemas de respiración y que si te resfrías puedes enfermar. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-Volvía a casa cuando comenzó a llover... ¡No es mi culpa!- protestó, ofendido por la regañina. Se dejó hacer, como un niño pequeño, enfurruñadillo.

-Yuki, ya sabes que me preocupo mucho por tí. Además he visto que estabas con Kyo, seguro que ha sido ese maldito gato quien te ha hecho quedar bajo la lluvia. ¡¡Cuando le vea se enterará!

-¡¡Haru! ¡No ha sido Kyo, y no te metas con él!- soltó, con inusitada fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estas muy raro Yuki ¿te pasa algo?

-¡No!- gruñó, e intentó apartarse, sin mucho éxito- ¿¡Haces el favor de soltarme?

-¡¡Ya..ya basta, tu no eres así. Este no es el Yuki que yo...

-¡¡Déjame, Haru!- protestó, con mayor fuerza, intentando soltarse a base de hacer cuña con el codo.

-No quiero que te vayas. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?. ¡¡Desde niños...yo... siempre te he querido!

Yuki se quedó de piedra. Sí, era cierto... siempre estaba con esas... pero era la primera vez que sus brazos le rodeaban con aquella fuerza y sus labios comenzaban a descender hacia los suyos.

Haru se paró en seco. El no quería hacer daño a Yuki.

-¿Puedo...puedo besarte?

-No, Haru... no puedes...- dijo, bajando la mirada- Yo... hay alguien que...- mejor mentir. Una mentira piadosa en vez de decirle que no le amaba. Pensó en algún rostro, al azar, y al ver el de Kyo, grabado a fuego en su mente, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿Y él te quiere?-preguntó sin reducir la distancia entre ellos

Yuki sintió una sacudida. ¿¡Él? ¿¡Era tan transparente?

-¿¡QUién ha dicho que se trate de un chico? Me gusta una chica

-Entiendo que yo no te importe pero podrías confiar en mí. Yo... sólo le he dicho para comprobar una cosa.

-¿Comprobar una cosa?- dijo, extrañado- ¿Qué cosa?

-No..nada no importa

Yuki no dijo nada. Logró apartarse y se medio cubrió con la toalla, avergonzado por su cuerpo, como siempre. Kyo llegaba justo en ese mismo instante.

-Estás empapado... ¿por qué no subes a cambiarte?

Kyo se les quedó mirando. Los dos ,tan juntos..tan unidos. eso le dio rabia así que cogió a Haru de la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación dejando atrás a un Yuki muy sorprendido

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- gruñó

-Yo...veras es que..creo que a Yuki le gusta una chica

-Ya...-dijo, suspirando con tristeza, mientras se sentaba en la cama- acaba de confirmármelo... Es Tooru, seguro

-¡¿Te lo ha contado!-dijo sorprendido

-Algo así... Intenté besarle y me dijo que había alguien y... bueno, le pregunté intencionadamente que qué tío le gustaba... Me soltó que le gustaba una mujer.

-¡¿Que le intentaste qué!

-¿Te pasa algo a tí también? ¡¡Le gusta UNA CHICA! ¿¡¡Entiendes, zopenco? ¡¡UNA CHICA! Creo que voy a suicidarme

-No seas imbécil, a mi no me pasa nada a mi...también me gusta una chica.

-Pues genial... parece algo contagioso... Mejor me voy, estoy tan deprimido que ni discutir contigo me apetece...

Al día siguiente, como por arte de magia, todo el mundo sabía que a los dos chicos más populares les gustaba alguien. Muchas se desmayaban a su paso, sonrojadas. Yuki suspiró, incrédulo ante el panorama. Esa tarde, Arashi volvió a la escuela, con alguna que otra contusión. No había dicho nada sobre quién le atacó, aunque miró a Yuki con tal rabia que el muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole.

Kyo ese día estaba agobiado, tanto por los estúpidos comentarios como por volver a ver a Arashi, así que decidió subir al tejado del colegio para pensar un poco. Allí se asomó, contemplando así la vista desde arriba de todos los alrededores. El suave aire mecía sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y despeinándolos, con una suave caricia. Dejó vagar su mirada, sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Sólo en esos momentos se sentía en paz.

-Kyo...-Sayu, que llevaba bastante rato buscándole (En sus indagaciones había ido incluso a hablar con Yuki, quien le había sugerido esa posibilidad), por fin le encontró.

Él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sayu. Su mente estaba llena de fugaces pensamientos que no lo dejaban fijarse en nada.

-Kyo...-la muchacha le rozó ligeramente el brazo y, cuando se volvió, sobresaltado, le sonrió, dejando ver sus simpáticos hoyuelos- Bienvenido, terrícola- bromeó.

-Sayu...tú siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Pase lo que pase, siempre sabes cómo animarme.

Sayu alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

-¿Es que te pasa algo?- se puso a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla, mirándole.

-No...sólo que me fastidia que la gente vaya hablando de la vida de los demás sin saber nada.

-Ah... eso... ya sabes cómo son... No tendrías ni que dignarte a tomarles en serio- volvió a sonreírle y, de pronto, efusiva, le rodeó un brazo con el suyo- ¡No te preocupes, hombre!- se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro y se fijó en las vistas, olvidando lo que había ido a decirle- Wow...

A Kyo no le importó que se apoyara en él puesto Sayu era una buena amiga suya. la verdad es que ella siempre se preocupaba por él y era la primara persona, a parte de Tooru, que le daba importancia a lo que él sentía.

Yuki que, preocupado al no verle, había ido a buscarle, les vio en aquella postura. Palideció levemente y se quedó quieto, con una mirada lastimera clavada en la espalda de ambos.

-Gracias...por preocuparte por mí. Ojalá a todos les importara cómo me siento.

Le sonrió y se le quedó mirando, levemente sonrojada. ¿Y si era ella la afortunada? Llevaba mucho enamorada de Kyo y... quizá... Se olvidó por completo de lo que iba a pedirle y su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, hacia él.

Kyo se volvió para mirarla y en ese momento pudo ver escondido tras la puerta a Yuki. La rabia le invadió y, sin saber porqué, se acercó para besar a Sayu.

Ambos oyeron una especie de quejido lastimoso pero, al volverse, Yuki ya había desaparecido sin que ella le viese

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida

Yuki corrió tanto como pudo escaleras abajo aunque, antes de llegar a los pisos de las aulas, chocó con algo bien duro y cayó al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Buscando a tu novio?

-¿Qué...? ¡¡Tú! ¡¡Déjame tranquilo!

-Qué, ahora no está ese novio tuyo para protegerte, ¿no?-soltó, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios que cortaba la respiración.

Yuki sintió como si el aire le faltase y retrocedió, chocando con la pared.

- Mírate ayer y mírate ahora, tan sólo eres niñita asustada...

No acabó de terminar la frase cuando de pronto un puño conocido se hundió en su cara.

Yuki, temblando de pies a cabeza, y sin saber porqué, echó a correr por el pasillo y se encerró en el baño, echándose a llorar con fuerza.

-¿Yuki...estas ahí?

Yuki se medio escondió en la esquina más alejada, temblando. Ya no estaba allí, estaba en la habitación oscura de sus pesadillas, Akito estaba allí, llamando, a punto de entrar. Ahogó un grito como pudo y tosió con fuerza, atragantándose con tantas lágrimas.

-No me hagas daño...-suplicó, llorando cada vez con más fuerza- no te desobedeceré, Akito, te lo prometo... por favor, por favor...

¿Akito? 

-Yuki, soy yo Kyo...tranquilo, yo te protegeré, me oyes. Te lo prometo-mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, no lo quería dejar sólo Akito era...era un monstruo.

EL muchacho se fue calmando poco a poco, acurrucado entre sus brazos. Escondía su rostro entre su cuello y su pelo y su respiración acariciaba la nuca a Kyo ligeramente.

-Lo... lo siento...-musitó, avergonzado, sin ser capaz de mirarle- yo... soy más fuerte que... que ese... pero... sus ojos... Eran como los suyos... negros y... vacíos y... sin expresión y... y... yo...

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Nadie te volverá a tocar mientras yo viva. A pesar de las peleas y del rencor...yo...

Yuki se estremeció entre sus brazos. Apartó ligeramente la cabeza y le miró, fíjamente, con los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas aún mojando su rostro.

-¿T... tú?

Kyo se acercó levemente, como atraído por esos ojos.

-Kyo... yo... siento lo desagradable que soy a veces contigo...-hizo una leve pausa, algo nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?- Muchas de las cosas desagradables que te digo... es como si... no quiero decírtelas, de verdad... me salen solas...

Kyo le hizo callar posando su dedo en sus labios.

Sabía que no podía ser, que era todo causado por su imaginación. Él sólo sentía respeto y aprecio por Yuki, nad..nada más 

-Yo..también siento todo lo que te digo, tampoco es mi intención. Yo...nunca te lo he dicho pero...te aprecio mucho.

Yuki le miró y, de pronto, las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a hacer un gesto... era... Sí, era una sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia, sincera, llena de cariño. Una sonrisa como llevaba años sin hacer, una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos y los hizo brillar.

Kyo le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que los dos sonreían con tanta sinceridad.

-Volvamos a empezar Yuki...sin odios ni rencores.

-Sí...-más que una palabra, aquello fue una promesa, una promesa hecha para intentar cerrar una herida que llevaba demasiado tiempo abierta


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 : "Por un beso...yo no sé que te daría por un beso" 

Yuki no supo cómo volvió a casa, se fue dejando llevar por la inercia, o quizá fue Kyo el que le ayudó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en su habitación, de pie, solo. Se metió en la cama totalmente vestido y se tapó hasta las orejas, acurrucándose. Sin quererlo, sollozó de nuevo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Kyo, coma casi cada noche no había podido dormir. Por una parte, pensaba en que haría al día siguiente con Sayu. Ella era muy buena amiga pero...De pronto le vino a la cabeza Yuki, no sabía la razón pero al recordar todo lo ocurrido en el baño sintió que ante todo le tenía que proteger. aquel día, indefenso, llorando...sintió...

Yuki se despertó sobresaltado e intentó saltar fuera de la cama, pero no pudo. Era como si su cuerpo se negase a responderle. Por primera vez desde que vivía en aquella casa, no fue el primero en levantarse, en salir, ducharse, desayunar... Sólo se quedó tendido, sin moverse.

Kyo estaba preocupado. Yuki JAMÁS se había comportado así... Sin pensarlo demasiado, dirigió sus pasos perezosamente hacia el piso superior y, por primera vez en su vida, fue más allá de su cuarto, deteniéndose delante de la habitación de Yuki.

-¿Si...?- musitó Yuki, cuando llamaron a su puerta suavemente

Tardó en contestarle. Algo indescriptible... algún sentimiento incapaz de ser expresado con meras palabras recorría

-Soy..yo, soy...Kyo

-P...pasa...-la respuesta también tardó en llegar

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo, sonrojado, con la vista puesta en el suelo-es que...al no bajar...

Kyo no pudo continuar.

Yuki le miraba, en semipenumbra, sorprendido.

-Bien... gracias por preocuparte...-susurró, sonrojándose levemente

-De..de nada- armándose de valor continuó-Quiero que sepas que lo de volver a empezar era en serio.

El corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente, haciendo que cada vez estuviera más colorado.

-Yo...te..

Yuki se sonrojó aún más

-¿S... si...?

-Yo..te..te aprecio mucho- eso era, le apreciaba nada más o tal vez... 

Yuki se acurrucó

-Yo también te aprecio mucho, Kyo...

Reaccionando a lo que acababa de decirle... o quizá a lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir, Kyo instintivamente se empezó a acercar a él, hasta posar la mano en su bello rostro.

-Yuki...

Yuki dio un respingo, pero no se apartó

-¿S... si...?

Kyo se acercó a un más, sin decir ni una palabra. Sólo pensaba en esos ojos tristes, en esa boca que parecía que gritase que deseaba ser besada...

-¿K...Kyo...?- susurró. Estaba cerca, mucho... podía... podía olerle, podía notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el fuego que le consumía.

No sabía lo que sucedía, lo único que le importaba era estar junto a Yuki.

Yuki le miró y, por una vez, necesito... necesitó... Se aferró a él, con fuerza, acurrucándose sobre su pecho sin importarle nada, dejándose llevar como nunca había hecho.

Kyo tenía entre sus brazos a la persona que antes odiaba y temía...

Cuando era pequeño se mostró tal y cómo era y la gente le hizo daño, por eso ahora tenía miedo, miedo a quitarse esa máscara que durante tanto tiempo lo había protegido... y que ya formaba parte de él. Sabía que así jamás sufriría... nadie le haría daño... y, de igual forma, nadie nunca podría llegar a amarle por quien era, un muchacho asustado que buscaba comprensión y cariño... La confusión lo invadía y, de pronto, su cuerpo se paralizó.

-Kyo...-Yuki se aferró a su cintura, temblando. Quería decirle tantas y tantas cosas... y era incapaz de abrir la boca, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada. Su mente era un torbellino- Kyo...-volvió a musitar.

Al oír como Yuki pronunciaba su nombre, se estremeció, era la primera vez que lo decía con tanto...cariño.

-Yuki..-le abrazó fuertemente, intentando demostrarse que no era un sueño.

Su cuerpo ardía... notaba el calor penetrando en cada uno de sus poros, reviviéndole. Se quedaron abrazados ni supieron el rato hasta que Tooru, extrañada, les llamó desde abajo

-¿Yuki? ¿Kyooo?

Ese frágil momento se rompió en mil pedazos. Kyo se separó rápidamente.

-Yo...-no pudo continuar. Se fue corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño y, en una esquina, empezó a llorar amargamente.

Yuki notó que su respiración era agitada. No se sentía bien... no... ¿por qué había tenido que irse?

-Kyo...-susurró, como un pequeño lamento.

Acabó por levantarse cerca del mediodía, algo tambaleante. Intentó hacer los deberes, ayudar a Tooru o... bueno, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviese ocupado, pero fue inútil. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos parecían afiebrados. Para colmo, no respiraba bien...

-Por favor...-musitó- que no esté enfermo...

Kyo después de salir del baño, se subió al tejado cómo solía hacer.

-¿Porqué?-susurró

se pasó allí toda la tarde cuando de pronto se oyó un golpe y un grito de Tooru

-¡¡¡Kyo!

Yuki estaba en el suelo, con una silla volcada, la taza que llevaba en la mano rota y no muy buen aspecto. Respiraba con dificultad, con un gesto de dolor.

Cuando Kyo vio la escena tembló.

-Tooru, llama rápido a Hatori, dile lo que ha pasado.

-Vale, ahora mismo llamo

Mientras, Kyo le cogió en brazos y le llevó a la cama. Le tapó y se le quedó mirando, estaba inconsciente...

-Yo...lo siento, tenía que protegerte y no lo he hecho. Yuki yo...

Se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

-K..Kyo...-.susurró, revolviéndose, con el ceño fruncido.

Kyo, estaba demasiado preocupado y no oyó que había hablado y prosiguió.

-Por favor, cúrate rápido, no puedo estar sin ti...

Dejó escapar un leve quejido y, pocos minutos después, llegó Hatori, casi corriendo

-¿Cuánto lleva así?

-Debe llevar unos diez minutos más o menos-contestó rápidamente Tooru

-Eso que más da la cosa es que lo cures ¿no?

-No, no da igual... Salid ambos, tengo que desnudarle

Kyo se calló de repente y se fue, sin poder reaccionar. Se ponía nervioso sólo de pensar en lo que le acababa de decir.

-Kyo, espera... Mejor ayúdame... No quiero hacerle daño y un peso muerto es siempre difícil de mover...

-¿Cómo, que te ayude?

-No..claro, ya te ayudo-dijo sonrojado

Hatori le incorporó por las axilas y Kyo le sacó la camisa, tras desabrocharla, después pasaron hasta los pantalones. El trabajo del médico era rápido y eficaz. Yuki estuvo desnudo en apenas cinco minutos

No sabía dónde mirar, sólo de pensar en tener al lado el cuerpo de Yuki desnudo...

-Su cuerpo está demasiado seco...- Hatori le tocaba, sin pudor, por todo el cuerpo

-¿Pu..puedo ayudar en algo más?-dijo, levemente sonrojado.

-Sí... coge agua no muy fría y un paño... y pásaselo por el cuerpo, eso bajará la fiebre

-De acuerdo.

no había tiempo para pensar en tonterías, Yuki estaba enfermo y tenía que ayudarle. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño, cogió un recipiente y lo llenó de agua tibia. También cogió una toalla, la más suave que encontró, y volvió junto a Yuki. Poco a poco fue mojando la prenda y recorriendo con él la frente, el pecho, el cuello...

El muchacho se quejaba, medio moviéndose. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, intentando fijar la mirada

-Voy a comprar una cosa, vigílale...- Hatori salió sin decir más, casi corriendo.

-Yuki..-en ese momento no sabía que decirle, así que siguió humedeciéndole el cuerpo.

-¿Qué...? Estoy... mareado...-musitó

-Aún estas muy débil, no hables.

-¿Qué estás...? ¡¡Ah! ¡¡No, no me mires!- intentó taparse, sin mucho éxito

Kyo se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor...-se le escaparon las lágrimas. Se sentía débil y torpe, sin fuerzas, desamparado- No me mires... por favor, te lo suplico... mi cuerpo es tan... tan... horrible...-demasiado esfuerzo. Yuki tuvo que recostarse de nuevo, jadeando

Le cogió la mano fuertemente y le miró a los ojos

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-dijo, tiernamente-tu cuerpo es perfecto...-susurró sonrojándose.

-No... es... como el de una chica... apenas... tengo vello ni... musculatura... Mi espalda es... pequeña y... mi cintura demasiado estrecha- musitó, con bastante dificultad.

Kyo posó un dedo es sus labios.

-Calla...incluso enfermo quieres decir la última palabra. Tu cuerpo es muy bonito, no digas tonterías.

Se acercó de nuevo y le besó en la mejilla.

Yuki le miró, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se rozó la mejilla, sonrojándose

-¿Ky... Kyo?

De pronto, casi espontáneamente, le abrazó.

-No vuelvas a pegarme estos sustos, tonto.

El cuerpo de Yuki tembló, aunque se quedó apoyado en el de Kyo, sin emitir sonido alguno de desagrado.

-Lo... lo siento

-No digas lo siento, di que no volverás a asustarme. Con eso me vale.

-No... no volveré a asustarte...-susurró, sonriendo

Cuando Hatori regresó, Yuki dormía apaciblemente, tapadito con la manta. Kyo le vigilaba, muy atento.

-Vaya... ¿No te parece que está algo mejor...?

Yuki tuvo que permanecer en cama un par de días y, por fin, cuando pudo volver al colegio, lo hizo entusiasmado. Hasta que la vio... se acercaba a Kyo... le susurraba algo al oído, sonreían... murmullos... Yuki se sentó en su pupitre.

Kyo vio de lejos a Yuki y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien... gracias-musitó, ausente, sin mirarle

Eso le dolió mucho.

-¿Por qué me tratas de este modo?

-Sayu te está esperando- le dijo, alzando el rostro y clavando unos ojos que ya bien conocía, cargados de furia y dolor, en los suyos.

Eso le llenó aún más de rabia. Le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a la azotea, mientras gritando le dijo a la chica que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿¡Qué haces...? ¡¡Kyo!- Yuki llegó jadeando.

No te entiendo...Siempre me preocupo por ti, intento ser amable y tu...me tratas como si fuera una mala persona.

Yuki bajó el rostro, avergonzado

-Lo siento... yo... ¡¡No aguanto que estés así con ella!- espetó, sonrojándose de golpe.

-Y yo estoy harto de que no entiendas que...

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Que te gusta? ¡¡Pues muy bien, ve con ella! ¡¡No entiendo porqué me has hecho subir aquí!

-¡¡¡De verdad que eres tonto!

Sin dejarle decir nada, se acercó bruscamente y le abrazó, con fuerza, pegándole a él.

-El único que me importa eres tú-susurró, sonrojado

Yuki le miró, jadeando

-Kyo...-medio gemido ahogado medio lamento. Sin pensar, se acercó a él, a sus labios... Se acercó hasta que notó su aliento sobre los suyos... Y no pensó más. Cuando sus bocas se unieron, sintió una descarga que le hizo estremecerse. Se aferró aún más a él, temiendo derretirse, temiendo perder el control

Kyo le respondió el beso. por fin esos labios que tanto deseaba eran suyos, todo lo que tanto había deseado se cumplía.


	4. Chapter 4

KONICHIWA! SIENTO EL RETRASO XD PERO YA LO TINEN AQUÍ, EL CAPITULO...4!

ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y MANDEN REVIEWS QUE SI NO ME DEPRIMO Y DEJO DE ESCRIBIR! BUENO MATANE!

_**Capítulo 4 : Todo cambia... pero sigue igual **_

-Kyo... las... las... clases...-musitó Yuki, entre beso y beso, jadeando, totalmente apoyado en él.

-Que más da...ahora quiero estar un ratito más contigo

Le besó con más fuerza acariciándole el pelo.

Yuki gimió. Algo se derretía en su interior. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sus manos se colaron dentro de la camisa de él, tras sacarla. Le acariciaron la espalda, mucho más musculosa que la suya.

Kyo se dejó hacer. Esas manos angelicales le devolvían la vida a su cuerpo.

-Yo...te..

De pronto, sus palabras se interrumpieron al ver que alguien les observaba desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡¡¡¿Quién eres!

La silueta empezó a correr y detrás suyo los dos Soma.

-Kyo... no... no puedo... respirar...-Yuki se detuvo. No estaba recuperado y le costaba respirar.

-Apóyate en mí, vayamos a la enfermería. Sea quien sea...da igual, lo primero eres tu.

-Kyo...-se apoyó en él, sí, y, de paso, volvió a buscar sus labios como si no hiciese escasos segundo que los había abandonado

Kyo le devolvió el besó y luego se separó.

-¿No te estabas asfixiando?-dijo divertido

-¿Eh...?- Yuki le miró, sonrojado, sin comprender qué le estaba diciendo- Sí... supongo que sí...-le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro

-Quién nos iba a decir que terminaríamos así...-dijo recordando esos tantos momentos que había pasado junto a él. Cegado, había dejado pasar miles de instantes por culpa de su orgullo...

-Sí...-Yuki se apoyó ligeramente sobre su pecho- Kyo... no me encuentro bien...-musitó, algo mareado.

-Eso te pasa por abusar de mis labios-dijo sonriente-ahora te acompaño a la enfermería.

Yuki le miró, alzando una ceja

-¿Abusar? Yo no hice tal cosa... pero, bueno, para que te quedes tranquilo, no lo repetiré- musitó, guiñándole un ojo, mientras se apoyaba en la pared y caminaba hacia la enfermería.

-No te fuerces-de pronto lo cogió en brazos-yo te llevaré hasta la enfermería.

-¡Kyo! ¡¡Alguien nos verá, para, bájame!

-Tranquilo, si alguien nos ve solo he de decir que estoy llevando a un enfermito a la doctora.

-¡Puedo caminar!- gruñó, medio revolviéndose

-si..ya lo sé pero es que quiero llevarte yo.

Yuki se sonrojó aún más y dejó de revolverse. Pasó una mano por su nuca y se recostó levemente sobre su hombro, besándole en el cuello.

-Gracias- susurró, bajito, en su oido.

-De nada...-pronunció con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose a más no poder.

Ya en la enfermería, Yuki se dejó examinar con paciencia, sin camisa y con los pantalones entreabiertos.

Kyo intentó no mirar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero era cómo poner delante de un niño un caramelo.

-Kyo...-protestó Yuki, medio tapándose con los brazos, avergonzado.

Kyo le besó en la mejilla, tiernamente

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas...

Yuki se sonrojó aún más

-La enfermera... nos va a ver...-protestó

-Y que mas da...acaso no eres mi querido primo-le guiñó el ojo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Yuki medio sonrió, divertido.

-Vale... pero no me mires... me da vergüenza

-¡¡¡Cómo que te da vergüenza!

-No me gusta mi cuerpo... ya te lo dije... No me mires... anda...

-¡¡¡Verdaderamente eres un estúpido!. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, es cómo si dijeras que la belleza realmente no existe.-dijo cada vez mas y mas sonrojado-¿No entiendes que me gusta todo de ti?

Yuki se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, sin acabar de lograr entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo...?

Afortunadamente la enfermera entró de nuevo y les interrumpió.

-A ver, Yuki, respira profundamente...-lo hizo, mirando a Kyo, que se dedicaba a comprobar la cantidad de baldosas que había en el suelo.

Kyo no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar. De verdad sentía que lo necesitaba, él era ya imprescindible en su vida y era la primera vez que sentía eso por una persona.

La enfermera notó que los pulmones del muchacho no sonaban demasiado bien.

-Quizá sea buena idea ingresarte...

-¿Ingresarme...?

-Sí... notó algo raro en tus pulmones...

-¡¡¿Raro!-no podía ser, Yuki, enfermo...La vida los había llevado por caminos separados, pero ahora porfin hacía que ellos compartieran miles de sueños,deseos,sentimientos...

-Sí... raro. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. ¿Puedes llamar a vuestra familia, Kyo? Yo le acompañaré al hospital...

-Yo...llamaré a Shigure y el se encargará de avisar al resto. Si no importa, ¿podría acompañar a Yuki en la ambulancia?-dijo mirando al suelo

-Está bien...

Yuki se pasó el rato callado, algo nervioso. Se dejó meter en la ambulancia, se dejó arropar, atar para que la camilla no se fuese de un lado al otro... Estrujaba las sábanas con sus pequeños puños, preocupado.

-Tranquilo-susurró Kyo- yo estaré a tu lado, te prometo que siempre te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste cumpliré esta promesa.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Fuego y agua chisporrotearon y bailaron por unos instantes,

-Kyo...-susurró. Buscó su mano y la aferró, sonriéndole

-Yo...-le miró seriamente-no pienso abandonarte nunca, me oyes, nunca me marcharé de tu lado.

-Kyo... te quiero...-musitó, ligeramente mareado. Sus mejillas ardían y su mirada evitó volver a ser atrapada por la suya- Te quiero muchísimo...

-Yo...no..yo no te quiero-dijo apartando la mirada-yo...te amo.

-Kyo...- tiró de su mano, haciéndole perder el equilibrio sobre la camilla. Atrapó sus labios con pericia y le besó con ansia y dulzura.

Kyo, se sorprendió pero no se apartó. La cosa que más necesitaba era esa miel que repartía la dulce boca de SU ángel.

-Kyo... te amo... te admiro... eres... increible...-acarició su pelo, mirándole fíjamente a los ojos- Siempre te he envidiado... siempre... tu fuerza... a pesar de la adversidad, a pesar de... de que todo ha estado en tu contra... te has hecho a ti mismo... y te admiró muchísimo por ello... Eres la persona más importante para mí... la... más importante, Kyo...

-Y...para mi..tú también eres la persona más importante. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, excepto de no haber encontrado al verdadero Yuki antes. Porque aunque tu digas todo eso de mi...tu siempre luchas por intentar salir adelante oponiéndote muchas veces a gente que...te puede hacer daño-en ese momento pensó en Akito-ahora sé que mi vida no puede estar más llena de amor.

Yuki le aferró con algo más de fuerza su mano, mirándole muy fíjamente.

-Kyo...-musitó

Llegaron al hospital y apenas pudo decir nada más. Estuvieron haciéndole pruebas un par de horas. Pasado ese tiempo, agotado, le dejaron descansar en la cama de una habitación trístemente decorada, sin nadie a su lado.

Kyo, había estado esperando ansiosamente en la sala de espera,sentado en uno de esos incómodos sillones intentando mantener la calma y no salir corriendo en busca de SU ángel.

De pronto de entre la multitud apareció un rostro conocido, era...

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, neko?- soltó Akito, con tal desprecio y odio en su voz que "Neko" pareció en verdad una agresión física, como si le hubiese golpeado con aquella palabra.

-Akito...cuánto tiempo sin verte-dijo, sarcásticamente.

-Podría haber sido más. No esperaba verte aquí... ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Yuki?

Kyo no soportó esa manera de hablar de Akito, en cierto modo no soportaba nada de ese repugnante... hombre, si así se le podía llamar. La rábia le hizo ardier por dentro al ver cómo hablaba sobre Yuki de esa manera, estaba enfermo y le trataba cómo si fuera un objeto sin valor.

No lo puedo permitir, no puedo consentir que diga eso.. -sin poder contenerse más agarro por el cuello de la camisa a Akito y lo levantó del suelo.

El asombro de Akito fue evidente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido por la impertinencia de aquello.

-¿¡¡Qué demonios...?

De nuevo afortunadamente, un doctor les interrumpió. Kyo le soltó como si despreciase el contecto mientras escuchaba lo que el hombre les decía. Akito no le quitaba ojo de encima, parecían querer asesinarle, coléricos.

-Pueden pasar a verle, si lo desean...

Kyo no esperó ni un segundo en hablar con aquel desgraciado. Caminó con largas zancadas hacia la habitación.

-Kyo...-la voz y el aspecto de Yuki le mostraron que deseaba con muchísimas ganas verle. Le sonrió y alargó su mano hacia él, notando algo raro en el fuego de sus ojos y en la postura de su cuerpo- ¿Kyo...?

-¿Qué se supone que haces llevándote tan bien con este estúpido Neko...?- la voz de Akito provocó un cambio radical en Yuki. Su rostro palideció y un sudor frío le recorrió por entero. Sus ojos, con una mirada apacible y llena de amor, se volvieron temerosos y esquivos.

-A... kito...

-Sí... Y ya estás levantándote de ahí... Eres un estúpido, sabes que no deberías estar aquí...-se acercó y apartó las sábanas con un gesto seco y falto de cariño. Yuki tembló y se encogió... y tuvo que ahogar un sollozo cuando le aferró con fuerza su brazo, haciéndole daño.

LES HA GUSTADO?¿?¿? ESPERO K CHI! BUENO AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**_Kamisama:_** Konichiwa! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fict me alegra mucho y me da fuerzas para continuar XDXD dijiste que te quedabas ganas con más no?¿?¿pues aquí tienes otra racion de Yuki & Kyô. Espero tus reviews! Un abrachote!

**_Inuyka: _**Woooolaaaa! Jejejeje me enkanta k te enkante ( me lío yo solaTT) eso de k Sayu muera... no me acaba de convencer es un poco radical no crees?¿?¿ XDXD pero ella y Arashi daran muuucho de que hablar de eso estate segura. Muchos besos para una gran amiga! XD

**_Nakuru-chaan:_** Konichipuuuu! Una de las razones por las que escribimos es para que la gente que no le gusta una serie, un personaje...o en fin lo que sea, empieze a gustarle y le atraiga. Ese era miobjetivo y creo que contigo lo he logrado! XD sigue leyendo y ya me diras k tal ves la historia vale?¿?¿ esperare tus reviews con ansias. Muchos besitos! Espero que hablemos pronto ok?¿ Sayonara.

-Aunque en este episodio no me han dejado reviews...TT ( la verdad es que hay veces que da palo y lo comprendo...) quiero agradecer tambien su apoyo a:

-Yuu Keiyu

-Susuke Y.H.SA.T.

-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

-GATITOS Y PERRITOS (a los cuales adoro XD)

Dentro de poco sacaré el siguiente capitulo, esten en alerta ok?¿¿

MATANE!


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa! Aki viene el quinto capitulo de fruits ( siento muxo la espera pero se me estropeó el ordenador) snif snif k dura es la vida XDXD .Bueno como pueden ver cada dia estoy peor...XD.Bueno pues espero k disfruten de este capitulo, dejen muuuuchooooosssss revieeeewwwwssss vale?¿?¿ XFA XFA, así me animaré y no me cogerá ninguna depresion XD. Muchos besos para todos k lo lean / .

_**Capítulo 5: "Dulces sueños"**_

-¡¡¡Suéltale, le estas haciendo daño!-empujó a Akito y se puso delante de Yuki de forma protectora.

Pero... ¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces, estúpido neko?

_Las llamas volvía a arder en sus ojos, pero esta vez llenas de odio y agresividad. Akito al verlos se impresionó, pero no se dejó vencer por eso y siguió molestandoles._

-¡¡Lárgate!

Yuki, cada vez más nervioso, se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras respiraba superficialmente y con mucha rapidez.

-¡¡Yuki!-Kyo fue junto a él-tranquilo, respira calmadamente-¡¡Aquí el único que se va a ir eres tu, maldito enjendro!

Yuki se aferró a su mano, temblando. Le miró. Sus ojos de color azul violáceos reflejaban pánico... un pánico que llevaba arraigado en su alma desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo

Akito les miraba, con los ojos como platos.

-Pero... pero...

Yuki empezó a relajarse poco a poco, sin soltar su mano.

-Neko-chan...-musitó, sonriéndole levemente mientras sus ojos volvían a poseer el mismo brillo que siempre. Estaba allí, a su lado... Se sentía protegido y... amado

_Pero Yuki no era el único que por primera vez se sentía amado. Él, que desde pequeño era odiado por todos por ser el gato, al que todo el mundo lgritaba a la cara desagradablemente "¡¡¡Mirad es ese fastidioso neko!". Ahora por primera vez alguien..., no la persona que amaba decía ese nombre tiernamente y, sin poder remediarlo, dejó escapar una cristalina lágrima._

-¡¡¡¡APÁRTATE DE YUKI!- rugió Akito, fuera de sí

_-¡¡¡No, no lo haré!-se giró bruscamente, con el rostro lleno de decisión y coraje-no dejaré que le hagas daño_

-Neko-chan... déjale... por favor... No quiero que te haga daño...-se aferró a su camisa, preocupado.

De pronto se detuvo. Tenía razón ese tipejo no valía tanto cómo para pegarlo o pelearse con él.

-Tranquilo, ya se va-miró fijamente a Akito.

Akito miró a ambos. Incluso la actitud de Yuki le pareció distinta...

-Volveremos a vernos... Tenemos que _hablar_, Yuki...

Yuki notó un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda, pero aferrado a Kyo como estaba no tuvo miedo. Cuando Akito se fue, Yuki tironeó de la camisa de Kyo, intentando llamar su atención.

Kyo se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que se aseguró de que Akito se había marchado.

-Ya... todo ha pasado...tranquilo-le abrazó fuertemente y le besó en la frente acariciandole el pelo suavemente.

-Kyo...-buscó sus labios, besándoles levemente- ¿Puedes... puedes venir esta noche? Me... da... miedo quedarme aquí... solo...

-Ya te lo dije, siempre que me necesites me encontraras a tu lado.Claro..claro que vendré...

Ahora fue él quien buscó los labios de su primo y le besó dulcemente.

Yuki le sonrió, agradecido.

-Aún no se me ha pasado... el... miedo a la oscuridad... Akito... siempre me... me encerraba y... me pegaba... le oía llegar... y... nunca nadie me ayudó...- la mirada de Yuki se nubló. Ya no parecía estar allí, estaba en una habitación oscura, que olía a humedad y a muebles viejos, una habitación donde los gritos no se escuchaban fuera, aunque habría dado igual si se hubiesen escuchado.

Le abrazó fuertemente.

-Yuki..quiero que sepas que ahora...ahora cada vez que te encierres en esa habitación de tus recuerdos yo abriré la puerta para ayudarte. Yo...haré lo que nadie se atrevió a hacer y nada ni nadie lo podrá impedir.

Yuki le miró, algo sonrojado. De nuevo era él... aunque no la persona que había sido en un pasado, sino el muchacho de blanca piel y ojos alilados que brillaban con fuerza y amor, su nuevo yo, gracias a Kyo...

La enfermera le pidió a kyo que saliese, que se había acabdo la hora de visitas. Yuki se medio incorporó de golpe, algo nervioso. ¿Vendría aquella noche aunque estaba prohibido? Le miró, ansioso

-Ya me voy- le dijo a la enfermera. Se acercó al oido de Yuki-deja la ventana abierta, esta noche me tendrás aquí, te lo prometo.

Le aferró la mano y se la apretó cariñosamente, sonriéndole.

-Adiós...

Por la noche, en la última visita de la enfera, le pidió que abriese la ventana que tenía algo de calor. La mujer lo hizo y se retiró, sonriendo. Yuki, por extraño que pareciese, no tenía miedo. Sabía que él vendría... Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, algo cansado, y se quedó dormido sin desearlo.

Cuando logró escapar a escondidas de la casa Soma, se dirigió hacia el hospital. Trepó por los árboles que rodeaban el edificio y se introdujo por la ventan de la habitación. En ese momento, pensó que el entrenamiento tan duro que pasó en las montañas le serviría de algo. No se había percatado de que Yuki dormía pero, cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó. Allí, a dos pasos, se encontraba ese ángel de finas manos que con sus mágicos dedos había logrado atravesar la barrera que él hacía años había forjado.

-Yuki...-le miró tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la frente.

El joven abrió los ojos, perezosamente. Pestañeó y se giró levemente para mirarle.

-Kyo...-le sonrió, aún dormido, con amor.

-Estas hecho un dormilon-dijo divertido-anda encima que vengo, voy y te encuentro durmiendo, si quieres me voy...

-¡No...! Ven... a mi lado...-le sonrió, juguetón

-Con que si...-le empezó a hacer cosquillas para seguir el jueguecito

Yuki se revolvió, riendo, mientras intantaba apartar sus manos. Acabaron ambos en la cama, muy cerquita.

-¿También tienes miedo...a dormir solo?-tímidamente le miró

-No... a eso no... Pero diré que sí si con ello te recuestas cada noche a mi lado y me abrazas...–le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, empezando a besarle con dulzura.

-Me pensaba que eras más seriecito, pero ya veo que has heredado esa rama de tu hermanito-rió cada vez más divertido-pero me gusta que en ese aspecto os parezcais-soltó, pícaramente

-Soy muy serio... mira...-puso morritos serios, mirándole, cn los ojos brillantes por la alegría y la diversión

-Ya lo veo...-soltó una carcajada, hacía tanto tiempo que no se reía..

Yuki se sorprendió ante el sonido, tan poco familiar. Acarició su mejilla, con amor.

-No dejes nunca de reir... prométemelo...

Se quedo perplejo tras las palabras de Yuki, pero si SU ángel se lo pedía, siempre en los buenos o malos momentos, se dibujaría una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo prometo...-y selló el pacto con un interminable beso.

A la mañana siguiente, un médico de la familia Soma habló con el director del hospital. Esa misma tarde, Yuki estaba en casa. Suspiró y se acomodó.

-No se te ocurra moverte mucho...-Tooru, muy asustada, no se despegaba de él

_-Como se mueva se va a enterar de lo que es bueno, pero que haga lo que quiera-dijo actuando con normalidad para disimular_

Yuki le miró. Sus ojos parecían reir, aunque el semblante seguía serio. Incluso parecían retarle a que le desmotrase "lo que es bueno".

-¿No podéis dejarme solo?

-Que miedo das-dijo divertido,siguiendole el juego

Yuki reguñó algo y se acurrucó algo más, cansado.

-Tooru... ¿Puedes prepararme algo de comer... por favor...?- La muchacha salió corriendo, tras asentir- Kyo... ¿me ahuecas las almohadas...?

-Claro-le regaló una tierna sonrisa e hizo lo que le pidió-siento comportarme así pero aunque todos sben que nos llevamos mejor no podemos correr el peligro de que se descubra todo

-¿Y ahora me das un beso?- musitó, sin contestarle, sonriendo

_-No,eso te lo has de ganar-le susurró al oido_

-Neko-chan... estoy enfermito... ¿no te doy pena?- le puso morritos, haciéndose la víctima

_-Lo siento pero no, has de probar con algo mejor-se acercó a su mejilla-con esto solo te has ganado un beso pequeñito._

Yuki le miró, pensativo.

-Sino me das un beso me desnudaré... y cogeré un buen resfriado

-Que malo eres, eso es chantaje...-se sento a su lado y le dio un rápido beso en los labios-espero que almenos ahora no se te ocurra hacer locuras

Yuki rió entre dientes, divertido

-¿Más locura que el haberme enamorado de tí?

Esa palabra rompió definitivamente el muro qu les separaba 

-Esa locura la hemos cometido ambos-le apartó un mechón que caía sobre su angelical cara-y si no logramos controlarla, acabaremos mal.

-No quiero controlarla... por una vez en mi vida estoy seguro de algo de lo que hago... y siento

-Yo...-se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Yuki y le besó-definitivamente, no es que no quiera controlarla, es que nopuedo-le volvió a besar aunque esta vez con más fuerza.

Yuki soltó un gemido bajito, entre dientes.

-Neko-chan...-jadeó, aferrándose a él con fuerza

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que... como tu nombre significaba "nieve", tus besos serían fríos... Pero la verdad es que son muy cálidos... tanto que... a veces... temo que el fuego me abrase... y... no pueda sobrevivir al incendio

Yuki se medio sonrojó y bajó el rostro. Tooru entró correteando, con una bandeja entre las manos

-Ten, Yuki...

-Ah... gracias

-¿Tooru, sabes a que hora va a regresar shigure?

-No... no ha dicho nada... Sólo que Yuki no se levante

-Es que me comentó que traería a cenar a Hatori y a Ayame, el pobre estaba muy preocupado por su hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa malefica

Yuki se tensó 

-¡Ah no...!

-Pero creo que si no te encuentras bien puedes ausentarte

-Me estoy muriendo- se metió bajo las sábanas y se tapó hasta la cabeza, acurrucándose

-Tooru, tu has de estar con ellos, darles la cena que has preparado y todo. Como yo estoy muy cansado tampoco bajaré así que me quedaré haciendole compañía a yuki un rato y luego me iré a dormir.

-Vale... Pero no discutáis, ¿eh?

-De qué me sirve pelearme con alguien enfermo que no tiene posibilidades de ganarme quiero vencerle cuando tenga todo su potencial-le miró de reojo indicandole que todo era teatro.

-Bueno... Adiós- la muchacha se fue correteando a acabarlo todo

-¿De verdad que no quieres intentar ganarme ahora? Soy una presa fácil...

-Me gusta que seas una presa fácil-se subió encima de él sin apoyarse, para no hacerle daño, se apoderó de sus muñecas y las inmobilizó-¿te beso o no te beso, qué dice mi presa?

-Bésame

-Así que eso es lo que quieres...-se acercó hasta pararse a unos pocos centimetros de su cara-¿estas seguro?si empiezo no podré parar-aún se le acercó más.

La respiración de Yuki se aceleró y se le quedó mirando sin poder apartar los ojos. Fuego y agua se encontraron y bailaron, abrazados, convirtiendo el aire en vapor.

-Neko-chan...-susurró

En ese momento, se juntaron sus respiraciones y no se distinguía una de otra. Ninguno de los dos pudo esperar más y, al igual que sus ojos, sus bocas se encontraron, anhelantes de sentir los labios del otro. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto en algún momento... y ambos perdieron la noci´n del tiempo y del espacio: ni sabían qué hora era ni dónde estaban. Cuando Yuki quiso darse cuenta, ambos estaban sin la parte de arriba de la ropa y sus cuerpos, calientes, chocaban entre sí.

-Yuki...yo-bajó la mirada, le era imposible continuar hablando, estaba muy nervioso

Yuki estaba igual que él, con la mirada algo febril y el rostro sonrojado totalmente. Su respiración era rápida e irregular.

-Kyo...- musitó

De pronto desaparecieron los temores, las dudas y todo lo que les rodeaba y se sumergieron por completo uno en los brazos del otro

-Kyo... Kyo... yo...- Yuki estaba sonrojado, no sabía qué quería decir y, sin embargo, creía que debía decir algo- Quiero que... me hagas tuyo...

Kyo se sorprendió, aunque no le molestó para nada puesto que era lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que le importaba era estar siempre junto a Yuki, en cuerpo y alma...

-¿Kyo...?- Yuki se le quedó mirando, no sabiendo por su reacción (que apenas había existido) si le habían molestadosus palabras.

Yuki tembló, todo su cuerpo temblo, incluso su alma pareció hacerlo.

No entendía bien qué había pasado, pero no pudo volver a decir nada, pues los labios de Kyo invadían los suyos con una dulzura que le estaba nublando la mente. Se dejó hacer, notando sus cálidas manos recorrer su cuerpo, que parecía afiebrado, pues le ardía

Poco a poco cómo si el calor de sus cuerpos les obligara,fueron quitandose la ropa hasta quedarse desnudos por completo.

Yuki notaba su cuerpo sobre él, acariciándole... hasta que se separó levemente. Abrió los ojos y le miró.

-¿Qué...? ¡No! No me mires...-protestó

Kyo le posó suavemente el dedo sobre sus labios. -No digas nada, deja que, por un instante todos mis sentidos disfruten de este cuerpo... dejame admirarlo ahora que porfin es mío

-¿Yuki? Te he traido un poco más de zumo...-Tooru llamó a la puerta, sonriente- ¿Puedo pasar?

En ese momento, esa barrera que los separaba del mundo se quebró, dejandolo todo al descubierto

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-¿Tirarnos por la ventana?- musitó, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Su cuerpo aún ardía por sus caricias

-Muy gracioso...espera-se puso la parte de abajo en un momento y miró por la ventana- ¿y...y si subo al tejado por aquí, siempre lo hago desde mi habitación.

-No seas tonto, la cornisa es más pequeña... métete bajo la cama- se incorporó con un salto, sin dar importancia al pequeño hecho de estar medio enfermo y desnudo totalmente.

-Sí claro, debajo de la cama...¡de paso...dentro del armario!-dijo ironicamente.

-Fuera no- Yuki sonrió, divertido, mientras se ponía el pijama a toda velocidad- ¡Un momento, Tooru... me desnudé porque tenía calor!

-Parecemos delincuentes-dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa-¿va, dónde me escondo?

-¡Bajo la cama, tonto, corre!- se tumbó con un salto y se medio tapó- ¡Yaa!

Casi en el mismo instante, los dos se pusieron en su lugar.Uno en la cama y el otro debajo de esta, manteniendo en silencio la respiración

Tooru entró, con el zumo y un par de bollos blandos

-¿Tienes hambre...? Los trajo tu hermano, dice que son tus preferidos...

-Ah... gracias...-se medio incorporó y se movió ligeramente, sabiendo que Kyo estaba allí, demasiado cerca y lejos a la vez

Si no se daba prisa en hechar a Tooru, kyo sabía que no aguantaría mucho debajo de la cama sin hacer ningun ruido.

-¿Te importa... si duermo un poco más...?- musitó Yuki

-No...claro que no. Siento mucho haberte despertado.Ahora me iré y de paso le daré zumo y bollos a Kyo

**-**Ha salido... a entrenar... me lo dijo cuando se fue, antes...

_Tooru se lo creyó y se fué abajo a atender a los invitados de esa noche_

-Creo que me está subiendo la fiebre...-protestó Yuki, divertido

-Pues yo moriré asfixiado-dijo mientras salía de debajo de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios-has de descansar, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación

-¿¡¡Quéeeee?

-No quiero que enfermes más por mi culpa-dijo tristemente-así que...

Yuki puso unos morritos adorables, se giró y se tapó hasta la cabeza

-Neko malo, el amo se ha enfadado contigo

-Venga...no te enfades-se acercó besandole en la frente-sabes que no es que no quiera quedarme contigo.Es más que nada para que Tooru y los demás no sospechen nada. Yo...-le miró fijamente y serio-yo te quiero muchíssimo

Yuki se le quedó también mirando, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Esta noche sin cenar...- le castigó, divertido

-Me guardaré mi apetito para mañana-dijo medio jugueton

-Buenas noches...-musitó, sonrojándose

-Buenas...-se dirigía hacia la puerta,cuando de pronto, se giró y besó apasionadamente a Yuki-buenas noches.

El muchacho tuvo que quedarse bastante rato en la cama, intentando serenarse. Fueron pasando las horas y dormitó algo, cansado... aunque se despertó mucho antes que cualquier otro día. Se incorporó y miró la hora

-Las tres de la madrugada...-suspiró y se desperezó. Estaba algo sudado, posiblemente porque le habría subido algo la fiebre... cogió un pijama limpio, muda y fue al baño. Se dio una ducha, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al acabar, vestido sólo con la parte de abajo, volvía a su cuarto cuando se detuvo al mirar hacia la habitación de Kyo. Sin saber porqué, cuando reanudó su marcha lo hizo hacia allí. Abrió, sin que se oyese nada, y volvió a cerrar detrás de él.

K les pareció el capitulo?¿?¿? jejejeje spero k les aya gustado en serio, lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño XD. Bueno pues ahora como siempre los agradecimientos.

-**_Inuyka:_** Konichiwa! Me alegra k te gustara el fict aunque creoooo k seguir queriendo que sayu muera es un poko...TT bueno no se ltendremos que estudiar tu proposicion XD.Bueno espero k sigas leyendo como hasta ahora y k dejes review vale?¿?¿¿ muchissimos besos XD

**_nakuru-chaan_** Olaaaaa! En serio k esta bien escrito?¿¿, no lo diras para animarme no?¿?¿ Kyaaaaaaaaa! Igualmente lo has logrado, me he animado muchissimo muchas gracias XD. En serio me caes muy bien XD ( dios mio cada vez me asusto mas de mi misma, ¿eso es normal?...Ttno lo creo) kyaaaa bueno espero k sigas animandome así vale?¿?¿'dejame reviews y así hablamos XDXD.Un abrachote enorme

**_Yuu Kleiyu_**: A k dejo aún muchíssimas dudas...¡¡pero os aseguro k en el proximo capitulo...ya se sabrá! Jejejeje k mala k soy creando aun mas intrigas xro bueno k se le va a hacer no?¿?¿ XD.Bueno pues muchas gracias por decir k puede k sea una de tus historias favoritas / en serio me alaga mucho Kyaaaaaa! Muchisimas gracisa por tu apoyo muchíssimos besos y sigue como hasta ahora vale?¿?¿?k ya veras k sorpresas te llevas! Xd xiao!

**_Kamisama_**: konichiwa! Jejejeje la verdad esk esa era la intencion, metar a Akito para k hubiera mas intriga de lo k pasaría XD. Ahhhh! Xr cierto no has de agradecerme que haga mension a tu persona XD lo hago poruque desde un principio me has apoyado y sabiendo k este es mi primer fict! Jejejeje en serio a demas me gusta hablar contigo, me lo paso muy bien! XD bueno pues lo dicho sigue apoyandome muchísiiiiimooo vale?¿?¿ esperaré tus reviews!Muchos besos!

Shawan Krisvett: ola! La verdad es que mi intencion era actualizar muy pronto pero se me estropeó el ordenador y la historia estaba dentro asi k...no lo podia hacer.Lo siento mucho en serio, pero espero k la espera haya valido la pena...bueno ya me lo diras vale?¿?¿?¿muchissimos abrachotesXD 

**_Andrea-chan:_** KONICHIWAAAAAA SUPER FAN DEL YAOI! Jejejeje lo siento no pretendía asustarte xro se me va la cabeza XD.pues aki hay muchos fans del yaoi jejejejej y con la misma idea k has tenido tu ( k el neko y la ratita acaben juntitos) k mono k me a kedado verdad?¿?¿ jejejejeje bueno pues espero k te siga gustando y k me sigas mandando reviews vale?¿?¿?Muchos besos!

**_Kaoru yasami:_** Olaaa! La verdad k no me molesta para nada, al contrario, me encantaria poder hablar contigo XD, pero esk n se ve el email( debe ser k se a borrado al enviarlo) no lo se...(estoy pensando aunk no lo parezca...) intentalo de nuevo vale?¿? ¡¡¡¡ANIMO! Jejejejej Muchos besitos y enviame reviews eeee! XD Aaaa! Por cierto para saciar tu curiosidad te digo que soy española y vivo en barcelona XD xiaooooo!


End file.
